Love Everlasting
by Mooney93
Summary: Emma Podmore is a newly hired teacher at Hogwarts. She is also Professor Snape's new aid for his Potions class thanks to Dumbledore. Will feelings be developed between these two? Or is Snape's heart forever taken by a lost love?


**_Here is a new story guys, I hope you like it. Not something I would usually do but this story just came pouring out of me and I would like to share it with you. As always, all rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm still working on Harry Potter and the Unsung Hero as well._**

Emma Podmore was an exceptionally ordinary girl in the wizarding world. When she was a child, she wished nothing more than to become a teacher at Hogwarts. Her friends were few, mostly spending her time alone in the library. When Emma was sorted into Ravenclaw, she was excited to be part of a House of such studious nature. However, when it came time to apply for a teaching position at Hogwarts, her life would change to the extraordinary.

"Miss Podmore, what a delight it is to see a former student sit in this chair again!" A gleeful man exclaimed through his half-mooned spectacles.

A tiny brunette blushed crimson in the chair opposite from him. "P-Professor D-Dumbledore, sir!" Emma said shyly.

Professor Dumbledore waved his hand. "Pish-posh! No need to be formal Miss Podmore, we are all a family at Hogwarts, are we not?" Dumbledore smiled widely.

"Y-yes, yes of course!" Emma said while laughing nervously. "I've come today to ask you for a teaching spot in Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's lip curled, "And for which position will you be applying for?" Dumbledore's gaze wandered to the door. "Oh, excuse me; it seems we have a visitor." A few moments later, two firm knocks emanated through the room.

A tall, thin man let himself in. He had a hooked nose and jet black hair that clung to his face like curtains. He quickly surveyed the room, his dark eyes buzzing but his body no longer moving.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" the dark man asked.

"Ah Severus! Yes, yes I did wish to see you. But alas! I have Miss Podmore here that requests me of a position at Hogwarts."

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the tall man seemed uninterested.

"I assume you remember Miss Podmore from your Potions class, Severus?" Dumbledore continued.

Emma and her former Potions teacher locked eyes for a brief moment; his gaze was so intense that she looked away quickly.

"I do." Severus replied bluntly.

"She started her first year at Hogwarts the same year you first started teaching. Oh how time flies! Sherbert Lemon?" Dumbledore pulled out a lemon sweet from his desk and rested one on his palm.

"No, thank you." The two guests spoke in unison and glanced at each other once more, Dumbledore smiled wickedly.

"I shall be coming at a later time then." Severus looked half annoyed and spun around.

"Severus, come. Have a seat. It should not take too long." Dumbledore's mood remained jolly as he conjured a seat out of thin air. Emma looked nervous and still fidgeted around in her seat. Severus unwillingly sat next to Emma and looked uncomfortable.

"So Miss Podmore, where were we?" Dumbledore said as he put a Sherbert Lemon in his mouth.

"Oh! Um, I was hoping to apply for the Potions position but it seems like Professor Snape is still here so I think it is best if I get going." Emma stood up and knocked her knee into Dumbledore's table but pretended not to feel any pain. Snape remained quiet while Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes it seems like such a predicament, Professor Snape is still teaching here but I believe we will always have room at Hogwarts to those that need it." Dumbledore winked.

"If you'd like," Snape cut the silence "I would find it more sensible to take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and Miss Podmore can take over Potions." He said matter-of-factly.

Emma smiled in reciprocation but Dumbledore's eyes had turned serious. "I would find it more sensible that you remain in your position as a Potions teacher Severus." Dumbledore began; Snape's fist was slightly clenched. "As I remember, Miss Podmore, you also did exceptionally well in Alchemy in your sixth and seventh year."

Emma grabbed her left arm and bit her lip shyly. "Uh, yes, I did." She said simply.

"If Potions remains your passion, you may assist Professor Snape in his duties as well as being a teacher for Alchemy. As we all know in this room, Alchemy is an optional yet important subject taught in this school, one that may be closely linked with Potions." Dumbledore's mood reverted to a more cheery state.

Emma noticed Snape's uneasiness in the chair next to her. "I wouldn't want to impose on Professor Snape's-"

"What do you think Severus?" Dumbledore interjected politely, his blue eyes glistening.

Severus placed his palms on his knees and gave Dumbledore an all-knowing look. "My pleasure." He said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore clasped his hands and jolted from his seat in excitement, Emma knocked back the chair she was standing next to. Snape looked at her disdainfully from the corner of his eye. "There we have it then! Two brilliant minds coming together as one! Miss Podmore, I can expect great things from you and Severus!"

Snape remained quiet in his seat while Emma bent over to pick up the chair that was knocked over; she noticed a few veins that were surfacing on Snape's pale fists.

"I think it is best if you both get to know each other on a more personal level since you'll be working together." Dumbledore directed his wink towards Severus, who pretended not to notice. "I shall take my leave, then. Severus, we will speak on the other issue at another moment. It can surely wait. May I also ask of you to escort Miss Podmore from the school when she is ready to leave?" Without hearing Snape's answer, Dumbledore left his office.

Emma remained standing; she gripped the edges of the chair she was in front of. The silence was awkward and unbearable. After what seemed like a lifetime, Professor Snape bolted upright and without saying a word, he headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured, barely a whisper. Snape continued to walk to the door and reached for the doorknob and swung the door wildly. Emma noticed her former Potions teacher waiting at the door and a moment of slight confusion had finally processed. He held the door open for her. She was flushed and turned into the darkest shade of red. Emma muttered her thanks as he shut the door. She glanced over her shoulder to notice if he was still behind her, his quiet steps were barely noticeable. His towering, slim figure overshadowed her small frame.

After what seemed like an hour, Emma finally realized that she had taken a wrong turn. The corridor seemed dark and cavernous, with torches lighting up the walls. "Um…Professor Snape? I'm lost." she called out nervously.

"I do not tolerate clumsiness in my classroom, a trait in which you seem very fond of." Snape said impatiently.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was lost in my thoughts." Emma replied worriedly. "But why didn't you tell me I was going the wrong way?"

"I was assuming you were visiting the dungeons." Snape said, his tone teetering on being annoyed. He muttered something under his breath and opened his office door. Emma looked apprehensive and waited outside. Emma had never seen Professor Snape's office before. The walls were lined with glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things. In the corner, a dusty fireplace seemed like it had never been used. And a round, ornate table in the middle of the room was piled high with books.

"You cannot access this room, unless I open it." Snape began, his voice sounding irritated. "It is locked with a spell that only I can break. If you take an ingredient from my stores, I shall know. If you move a jar, even with the slightest touch without my permission, I shall no longer acquire your services and will report to Dumbledore, understood?" Snape's lip curled in the most menacing way.

"U-understood, sir." Emma replied, wishing she never agreed to this. "May I ask what that door is back there?" She asked on tiptoe, her finger pointing to a dark wooden door at the end of the room. Snape snapped his head back to look at what she was pointing at and turned his head back slowly.

"My quarters." He grumbled.

Emma's face turned pink, _I'm such an idiot_, she thought. "And mine?" She asked instantly.

Snape's eyebrow arched. The lines on his face were a mix between anger and disgust.

"No!" She bellowed. "I-I mean…where are my quarters?"

"Hopefully…" Snape began, his voice remaining a forceful calm, "…the furthest one from mine."

Emma hung her head low, making sure that Snape couldn't see the redness in her cheeks, or the tear that was beginning to stream down her cheek. Not even one day in and Snape successfully made her cry.

She quickly wiped away the tear and looked back up with a forced smile. "So when would you like me to help?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"On weekends you and I will deal with the numerous detentions that will I no doubt have as well as you will need to update and purchase ingredients that I will need for my classes. Between classes, you will make sure the classroom is satisfactorily cleaned and prepared for the coming class." Snape's mouth twitched from delight as he uttered the word detention.

"Great! Can't wait…" Emma lied. Snape looked straight into her blue eyes; they glistened from holding back tears. She flinched and looked away as quickly as possible. His thin lips slightly parted, he looked like he had something to say but closed it quickly.

"The start of term is tomorrow, I will let you know when you can start assisting me. You may leave for today." Snape said briskly. He quickly shut his office door and muttered something underneath his breath, no doubt conjuring all the spells imaginable to lock his precious supply of maggots.

He glided past Emma and she knew she had to follow him out. They walked wordlessly to the front doors of the castle. Snape stopped as he noticed luggage stooped on the stairs.

"About that…" Emma started.

"Sixth floor." Snape simply said, his dark eyes remained fixed on the luggage.

"Excuse me?" Emma looked at him bewildered.

"Your quarters are on the sixth floor." Snape concluded. He took a last glimpse of Emma and proceeded back into the castle, his robes billowing in the wind behind him.

"Oh…thank you…" Emma smiled in appreciation, she liked that she didn't have to explain anything to him. Either he understood or didn't care but Emma was just happy she can finally come back to Hogwarts, a place she can call her home.

_**I hope you all liked it! Please leave me a review and tell me if you like how this story is going so far. I have some great plans for this story as well as my other one. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
